Ardiente destino
by Iku cSwan
Summary: Dieciocho meses tras la muerte de su esposo Dimitri Brandon, Isabella decide emprender un viaje por el Pacífico con el único mérito de empezar una nueva vida. ¿Podrán dos solteros de oro lograr que renazca su fuego?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Betas FFAD.**

**www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen tan solo la trama es mía.**

**Contiene escenas para mayores de edad sino te gusta limítate a no leer**

* * *

**Este nuevo fic que empiezo es toda una aventura y quiero comenzarla ofreciéndole todo mi apoyo a todos los venezolanos que están pasando por esta situación para nada buena. espero de todo corazón que consigan todo aquello que defendéis. un beso y un abrazo desde España.**

* * *

Los desenlaces pueden ser trágicos y puedes no estar preparada para ellos. Toda una vida normal. ¿Y ahora? El hombre con el que me había casado y al que sin duda le tenía un infinito cariño estaba muerto. De algún modo le quería, era el ser humano más compasivo y bondadoso que había conocido pero eso no había sido suficiente. Nunca pude llegar a amarlo. Su pérdida me dolía. Le arrancaban la vida a un ser bello que día y noche se desvivía para dejarme de lo más contenta. Pero aunque mi Dimitri no lo supiese, ese reto era más que imposible. ¿Cómo conseguir tal cosa con una chica indomable? ¿Salvaje? Siempre fui y seré puro fuego. De ningún modo un matrimonio que fue en cierto modo forzado por mis padres me iba a tener satisfecha. Pero necesitaba la nacionalización en los Estados Unidos y la forma más rápida era casándome. Sí, ya se suena de lo más bizarro en la sociedad actual. Tal vez pueda pecar de interesada pero, a pesar de no ser del todo feliz no puedo negar que Dimitri me dio todo lo que una mujer desearía. A veces el ser humano es de lo más inconformista y quiere todo aquello que no puede poseer.

Con mis dieciocho tan solo deseaba salir de fiesta y vivir como una loca. Pero no se podía. Debía garantizarme una vida productiva en el que era el país del momento. En ese entonces se hablaba de todas las posibilidades de trabajo que había allí. Hoy en día pongo en duda esas supuestas oportunidades. Sólo creo que fue una mala publicidad que engañó a mi familia hasta el punto de enviarme a los Estados Unidos en busca de un hombre que me diera una vida digna. Y me la dio, de eso no tengo la menor duda.

Dimitri era un chico reservado. Estaba más interesado en sus estudios que en cualquier otra cosa que pasara a su alrededor. Pronto me di cuenta como todos en el instituto lo apartaban de alguna forma. Él era denominado de cierto modo el rarito. La gente murmuraba que hablaba solo. Obviamente no hacía caso, en ocasiones también hablaba conmigo misma en voz alta. Era una cosa de lo más normal, sobre todo cuando los pensamientos no son suficientes. El chico tenía algo que atraía, sus ojos azul marino y esa energía intrigante que le recorría. A parte de que era muy guapo. Todas estas características hicieron que me acercase a él. La sociedad siempre me había dado igual, tanto si me aceptaban como si no. En él descubrí a un gran amigo. Un amigo al que siempre llevé en el corazón. Me hubiese gustado tanto contarle las razones de nuestra boda pero me era imposible romperle el corazón de ese modo tan cruel. No se lo merecía. Yo le quería de bien, tal vez no lo amaba de ese modo tan pasional en el que lo hacen las parejas, pero él siempre fue esa figura que me entendía y respetaba. Le quería de un modo tan sincero que es difícil de explicar. De algún modo un poco extraño siempre le querré, permanecerá en mi corazón eternamente. Pues a pesar de todo, su amor puro siempre fue correspondido. Al final, entre los amigos también existe amor.

Dieciocho meses ya habían pasado desde que en ese accidente me arrebataran a mi esposo. La conmoción por tal hecho duró semanas. Era difícil creer que algo así hubiese ocurrido. No era nada sencillo con veinte seis años enterrar a tu esposo de tu misma edad.

Los días eran de los más monótonos. De la empresa a casa y viceversa. Nada de sonrisas dulces esperándome o desayuno deliciosos al despertar. Y los sábados, los relatos sobre el nuevo libro más maravilloso del mundo. En ocasiones no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran extrañándole. Me dolía que no estuviese a mi lado dándome la protección de siempre. Su calor. Añoraba sus dulces caricias y sus mimos.

En la sala viendo nuestras fotos. La casa se sentía tan vacía sin su presencia. Él le daba ese toque de familiaridad que se había perdido. La vida sigue, me repetía todos los días, pero no era suficiente. No podía encontrar las ganas para vivir realmente. Más bien era como una autómata. Iba y venía de la empresa donde trabajaba como secretaria. Los fines de semana me quedaba leyendo sus adorados libros. Hacía unos meses que había dejado el supuesto "luto". Mis amigas tenían razón debía despejarme. Más ahora que oficialmente me encontraba de vacaciones. Pero la verdad temía por los planes de esas locas. Me habían dejado el billete de un crucero. Según ellas, necesitaba un cambio de aires y la verdad no sé porque esas palabras provocaban que se me erizase todo el bello de mi cuerpo.

Las maletas estaban hechas desde ayer. Odiaba verme apresurada. Soy una maniática sin remedio. En cierto modo me sentía mal por dejar la casa durante este mes y medio. Era como si le abandonara.

Suspiré, era hora de seguir con mi vida. No podía estar así eternamente. Nada haría que me lo devuelvan.

«Dimitri, espero que algún día me perdones el no haber sido del todo sincera.»

.

.

.

El suave sonido del despertador ocasionó que restregara mis ojos. Parpadeé lentamente un tanto confundida. Maldición, me muero de sueño. No quiero levantarme. Con auténtica pereza me arrastré de la cama hasta ponerme de pie. Sin poder evitarlo, dirigí mi mirada hacia el baño como pretendiendo encontrarme con mi esposo. Todavía me costaba asimilar que ya nada será lo que fue.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza intentando borrar estos pensamientos que me lastimaban. Un nuevo comienzo me esperaba y, como decía mi amiga Angie, era momento de hacer todo aquello que perdí en mi juventud. A veces me parece un tanto egoísta pero al final la realidad me golpeaba mostrándome que nada podría cambiar lo acontecido. Suspiré con pesar y comencé a vestirme.

Un vestido rosa que me llegaba a medio muslo. Unas sandalias doradas con un poco de tacón pero sin llegar a ser nada exagerado aunque amaba los zapatos con tacón. Me hacían sentir sexy y bonito, a pesar de que cada vez me encontraba más cerca de los treinta. Unos colgantes dorados adornaban mi cara teniendo a juego la cadenita. Me maquillé suavemente no marcando exageradamente mis rasgos.

Bajé las escaleras revisando todo y al mismo tiempo despidiendome en silencio. Sobretodo de él. No le había dejado ir y ya era hora.

«Te quiero Dimi, lo siento nene.»

Contuve mis lágrimas en un intento de no dejarme llevar por las emociones que me mataban en este momento.

Tomé mi maleta con fuerza y tiré de ellas dejando atrás esa casa que tantos recuerdos guardaba.

«Solo será un mes y medio», me intentaba convencer.

Subí al Clío haciendo de tripas corazón. Fijando toda mi atención en la carretera y dejando atrás las voces que me decían que todo esto era un error. Tenía los bellos erizados por el pánico a esta aventura.

Tomando mi pasaporte y el billete de embarque en la mano. Dejé mis pertenencias con el personal del crucero que selló la maleta y me dirigí hacia la escalera con la plataforma para la entrada al barco. Sin mirar atrás subí, en estos momentos no cabía espacio para las dudas.

—Bienvenida a bordo señorita Brandon —dijo el chico de sonrisa Colgate y con uniforme de marino.

—Gracias —dije ofreciéndole una tenue sonrisa. Me quedé con el billete sellado.

Madre mía, el lujo que tenía el barco. Era enorme. Todo era tan bello y atractivo ante mis ojos. Caminé por el lugar examinando cada detalle. Las personas se despedían de sus familiares pero yo no tenía a quién decir adiós. Le había advertido a las chicas que no quería un adios ni nada que se le parezca. Distraídamente paseé por el barco agarrada a la barandilla. Las vistas en el horizonte donde el mar y mismo cielo se unían en un solo punto eran increíbles. Siempre había alucinado como puedes captar esa sensación de profundidad.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré en señal de plenitud, guardando esa imagen en mi retina. No sabía que podría devenir en este crucero pero estaba dispuesta a dejarme llevar y disfrutar sobre todo eso. Con una pequeña sonrisa me giré impactanto con un desonocido que debido a su fuerza hizo que retrocediera y me desestabilizara haciendome tambalear hacia los lados con grandes probabilidades de caer, pero gracias a sus grandes manos eso no ocurrió.

—Disculpe señor, no le vi —dije apresurada para seguir con mi paseo. Le miré para no parecer una maleducada. Pero mi respiración se cortó ante lo que mis ojos veían. Madre santa. Este hombre era tan condenadamente sexy que quitaba el habla. Unos ojos azules preciosos que te recorrían como si te estuviera observando el alma. A eso se le unía un cuerpo fibroso que daban ganas de recorrer con tu lengua o mejor comer como si fuese el mejor chocolate. Joder, que cuerpazo tiene. Mierda, se puede saber qué coño estoy pensando por el amor de Dios. Desde cuándo pensamientos calenturientos penetran mi mente. No desde el instituto donde mis hormonas estan desarratadas.

—No es nada señorita, Emmett Cullen —dijo con una sonrisa ancha y de lo más graciosa que inevitablemente te causaba que sonrieras igualmente. Extendió su mano en forma de saludo lo que me hizo reir sin duda, este hombre era todo un personaje. No pude evitar seguirle el juego.

—Bella Brandon —me presenté alegre extendiendo mi mano para estrecharla con la suya.

—Encantado señorita —musitó mientras dejaba un beso en el dorso de mi mano. Un intenso calor impregnó mi cuerpo cuando sus labios húmedos hicieron contacto con mi delicada piel.

—Lo mismo digo caballero —dije al mismo tiempo que separaba discretamente mi mano de entre sus manos—. Pero se equivoca con lo de señorita —musité a la vez que continuaba caminando por la proa.

—¿Casada? —inquirió incrédulo por ese hecho.

—Viuda diría yo —musité con algo de pesar, sintiendome algo tonta por está aquí bromeando con el chico.

—Vaya, mis disculpas —dijo Emmett muy sorprendido.

Una voz por el altavoz nos informó que ya se podía ingresar en los camarotes que serían mucho mejor que una habitación de lujo.

—No es nada —susurré haciendo señas para retirarme.

—¿Cenaría conmigo esta noche señorita? —preguntó él ocasionando que me detuviese.

—Ya le he dicho que no soy... —intenté explicarme correctamente.

—Shhh... Esa palabra es un insulto para usted milady, te veo a las nueve y media preciosa —dijo pasando su dedo por la extención de mi cuello y depositando un leve beso en la comisura de mis labios.

¿Milady? ¿En qué siglo se supone que vive?

* * *

**Bueno la "señorita" Brandon ya ha embarcado al parecer... uff que se traerá Emmett entre manos. una gran pregunta desde mi punto de vista.**

**un besaso.**

**Les invito a unirse a mi grupo de facebook nuevamente, el link se encuentra en mi perfil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com/ groups /betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Los personajes no son míos, tan solo la trama.**

**Aviso por alto contenido sexual, ademas de relaciones entre tres miembros o tríos.**

* * *

Obviando ese comentario de intenciones de Emmett me dirigí a mi habitación. El chico era de lo más gracioso, pero lo más extraño es que no me disgustaba para nada su coqueteo. Más bien me sentía alabada.

Abrí la maleta con el fin de colocar mi ropa en el armario. Pero mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Allí no estaba mi ropa. Absolutamente contrariada comprobé que realmente se tratase de mi maleta aunque una idea surgió en mi cabeza sobre quién puede ser el causante de algo así. Maldita sea. Definitivamente odio a mis amigas.

Encajes, ropa interior minúscula, vestidos con escotes de vértigo, bikinis diminutos.

Sobre todo esto, descansaba de forma delicada un sobre rosa palo. Bastante molesta lo tomé con rabia.

_Querida Bella, sabemos que debes de estar de lo más cabreada pero sinceramente pensamos que necesitas un empujoncito. Eres joven, tienes toda una vida por delante. No pretendemos que te tires al primero que te pase por delante, tan solo que vivas. Que dejes esa horrorosa rutina. Demetri estaría muy decepcionado si te viese así._

_ Dinos, ¿dónde está la chica espontánea que se reía de la vida? _

_ Él se fue, sí, pero tú estás aquí y no hay nada malo en vivir. Sólo te animo a que sientas, a que te dejes llevar y por amor a la vida deja de reprimir lo que siente tu cuerpo._

_ Un beso, te queremos._

Con el corazón un tanto encogido por sus palabras me senté sobre la cama. Sabía que todo lo que decía era cierto. Quizá ya era hora de desprenderme de Demetri. De seguir con mi vida. Tocar con los dedos de mis manos los placeres que la vida te da y de sus libertades al completo.

Comencé a deshacer la maleta. Era hora de dejar de ser la tonta. Obviar las culpas o aunque sea intentarlo. No había mejor modo de comenzar que asistiendo a esa cena que Emmett nombró.

.

.

.

Un vestido azul marino con tirantes de encaje del mismo color, con escote palabra de honor y un poco superior a la mitad del muslo. Tomé un cinto plateado muy coqueto. Me coloqué unos taconazos que hacían ver mis piernas sexis, añadiéndole a esto mis uñas muy bien cuidadas pintadas de color rojo pasión.

Peiné mis cabellos en suaves ondas que caían en cascada por mi espalda. Me maquillé marcando bastante mis ojos y un color escarlata para mis labios que resaltaban sobre mi pálida piel.

Di una vuelta sobre mis pies y sonreí ante el espejo. Amaba arreglarme y verme bonita. Tomé la cartera a juego y caminé por los pasillos en busca del restaurante donde se ignoraría la travesía. Pero la tentación de caminar por el barco y coger algo de aire me tentó de sobre manera.

Apoyándome en la barandilla cerré los ojos y dejé que la intensa briza del mar golpeara mi cara provocando que riera bajito. Mi cabello se desordenó inevitablemente pero la verdad me tenía sin cuidado. La sensación del viento contra mi cada era irresistible.

—Una noche preciosa sin duda —comentó una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas causando que me encogiera debido a la sorpresa. No esperaba que nadie estuviese aquí arriba a estas horas.

—Sí, muy hermosa —dije a la vez que me volteaba y me encontraba con un par de ojos que me miraban un tanto codiciosos. Sin poder evitarlo mis labios se secaron. Joder, el hombre estaba buenísimo. Tenía un porte y una elegancia que te atraían sin ninguna duda. Era como un imán. Deseaba estar a su lado y saber cuan bueno era su perfumen. O esos labios delicados y tentadores que te invitaban a besarlos.

Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de desaparecer esos pensamientos. Jolines, el hombre era un pecado en sí mismo.

—Edward Cullen —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

—Isabella Brandon —me presenté sonriente ofreciéndole mi mano. Me mordí el labio sin darme cuenta en signo de expectación. Pero lejos de lo que esperaba, el señor tiró de ella acercándome a su cuerpo. Llevó mi mano a sus labios donde depósito un beso húmedo en ella. Sentí como su lengua jugaba brevemente con mi piel. Mis ojos parecían querer salirse de mis cuencas por su proceder.

—Encantado cariño. —Suspiró muy cerca de mi rostro. Retrocedí levemente, me sentía un tanto anonadada por su actuación. Sonreí levemente, este hombre era un atrevido.

—¿Acostumbra a invadir a las muchachas de esa forma tan… directa? —pregunté con suavidad mientras me volteaba de cara el océano, pues necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Este hombre podría acabar con mi corazón pero extrañamente no me sentía molesta. Más bien deseaba más de eso.

—No, sólo a las que me interesa —dijo con deje de humor en su rostro.

—Supongo que debo tener en cuenta su declaración —dije un tanto evasiva pero siguiéndole la broma.

—¿Acaso no quedó claro que me interesa Isabella? Si no puedo buscar un modo más persuasivo de que me entienda —susurró en mi oído mientras deslizaba un dedo a lo largo de mi cuello provocando que el cuerpo se me erizara de las increíbles sensaciones que me recorrían.

Mierda, nunca había sentido algo como esto.

—Usted está loco, no me conoce de nada —repliqué con energía intentando poner algo de distancia entre él y yo, pero era imposible.

—¿Realmente es necesario? No lo creo. Tus ojos no mienten y tu cuerpo mucho menos —suspiró en mi cuello causando que mis pechos doliesen. ¿Qué era todo esto que me hacía sentir?

—Déjeme, yo no soy lo que busca —susurré intentando alejarle. No entendía nada.

—¿Y qué es lo que busco Isabella? —preguntó dejándome callada.

—Me tengo que ir —susurré esquiva.

—La acompaño Isabella —comentó dejando las cosas estar. Me ofreció su brazo para que me agarrase a él, sin poder evitarlo lo tomé. Era fuerte y duro bajo mi tacto. La verdad se me había quitado el apetito. Necesitaba saber que era lo que me pasaba. Primero con Emmett y ahora con él. Quizá me he vuelto una desquiciada que sólo quiere la compañía de un hombre o es que me he convertido en una viciosa.

—Tenga cuidado con el escalón —dijo su voz de terciopelo justo antes de que tropezara. Entramos al establecimiento. Sin duda era hermoso decorado en rojos y dorados. Edward me guiaba por el lugar como si ya supiese a dónde se dirigía. Yo le seguí sin decir nada. Pronto llegamos a una mesa que se encontraba en penumbras y situado muy cerca del escenario.

Casi al instante unos camareros llegaron a pedir la orden. Pero Edward los despachó muy rápido pidiendo la orden de la casa. Sentía como me miraba, más bien me inspeccionaba como quien busca algo.

—¿Eres virgen? —cuestionó de pronto haciéndome jadear por su forma directa de ser. Aunque su voz no era prepotente ni nada. Simplemente va al grano.

—No —respondí escuetamente mientras miraba para otro lado.

—Me cuesta entender por qué me esquivas cuando ahí arriba me seguías la corriente con el coqueteo… Simplemente me podías mandar a la mierda —dijo un tanto pensativo en voz alta.

Le miré inevitablemente, había algo que me acercaba a él. Pero nunca sentí esto con nadie. ¿Atracción? ¿Deseo? ¿Lujuria?

—Hace mucho tiempo que estuve fuera del mercado de disponibilidad… Supongo que no llevo bien el volver a formar parte de él —dije intentando explicar que no me había dado cuenta del coqueteo hasta que ya lo tenía encima.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? —preguntó acomodándose en el silla y acercando su cuerpo levemente a la mesa que nos separaba.

—Soy viuda —respondí solamente.

—Wow… vaya. —Suspiró mientras me miraba. Tomó mis manos sobre la mesa y comenzó a acariciar y trazar líneas sobre ésta— No te voy a mentir, me gustas Isabella… Tu cuerpo es un pecado, un magnífico dulce que me quiero comer pero supongo que todo es nuevo para ti… Puedo esperar el preludio es de lo satisfactorio —dijo con un tono de lo más áspero y sexy que causó que me mojara.

—Yo no sé…

—Shh… Tranquila, no pienses —dijo con suavidad alzando su dedo pulgar al contorno de mis labios, acariciándolos con ambición.

La cena llegó en ese momento ocasionando que nos separamos. Cuando estaba demasiado cerca de él me envolvía en una burbuja donde todo perdía el sentido. Olvidaba hasta quién era y lo que había vivido. Comimos en silencio pero podía sentir su ardiente mirada sobre mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar. Al levantar mi mirada se cruzó con una chica rubia despampanante que caminaba de forma exagerada hacia la mesa. Vestía un tanto vulgar a mi cuenta… Creo que los bikinis de las chicas taparían más que eso. Observé cómo caminaba hacia esta mesa.

—Hola, cielo. ¿Bailamos? —preguntó la chica con voz sugerente a Edward pretendiendo que yo no existía. Él limpió su boca y se levantó siguiendo a la chica a la pista de baile. Sólo una mirada me dedicó.

Creo que era hora de irme, sólo estaba jugando a la tonta. Me veía ridícula sentada en esta mesa mientras él bailaba. ¿Pensaba quizá que me llegarían a tratar como Dem? Él se fue y no volverá nunca. Con esta tristeza me fui. Quizá le desease pero no permitiría que nadie me humille así. Menos un hombre. Tal vez con Dem no me sentía satisfecha sexualmente pero nunca haría esa vulgaridad. Caminé por el barco. No quería llegar a mi camarote y ahogarme en pena. Llevaba mucho haciéndolo, sabía perfecto que no solucionaba nada.

—No deberías asomarte tanto a la barandilla —aconsejó una voz juguetona a mis espaldas.

—Ni que me fuera a caer —susurré algo triste.

—Te vi con Edward en el restaurante —comentó como si nada.

—¿Le conoces? —pregunté curiosa de que supiera de él.

—Amigos de instituto —respondió levemente. Entonces estaban cortados con la misma tijera. No sería raro que los dos me atrajeran tanto.

—La chica es Verónica, prima de Edward, está encaprichada con él desde los quince y pobre de mi amigo tiene que estar supervisándola, pues tiene problemas con el alcohol.

—No sé de que hablas. —Evadí su respuesta. Vaya, al final no va a ser del todo un gilipollas.

—Sí que lo sabes muñequita —dijo girándome y estampándome contra su duro y trabajado pecho—. ¿Te gusta? —me preguntó al oído.

—Suéltame —dije luchando contra él. Pero lejos de eso Emmett se apoderó de mis labios de forma ruda. Invadió con su lengua mi boca, jugando y arrasando, acariciando y forzando todo aquello con lo que se encontraba. Sin darme ninguna tregua. Sólo me dejaba hacer y gemía por lo bien que sentía. Mi interior pulsaba por más, me presionaba contra su cuerpo en busca de más. Mucho más. Hace tanto que quería algo así. Fuerte e intenso.

—Responde —exigió mientras descendía por mi cuello del mismo modo. Torturándome, mordisqueándome, haciéndome jadear en busca de aire. Estaba muy mojada, desesperada por algún tipo de liberación.

—Sí —gemí con fuerza restregándome duramente contra su cuerpo.

Un notorio carraspeo a nuestras espaldas hace que pongamos distancia pero nadie me preparó para encontrarme con esas gemas verdes en la oscuridad de noche.

Jodida mierda.

* * *

**Bueno Bueno ...parece que el ambiente se va caldeando por aquí y la verdad es que no es para menos.**

**cómo creen que reaccione edward... lo dejo ahí.**

**espero contenta vuestros comentarios.**

**Mil gracias por ellos. nuevamente reitero mi invitación a que se unan al grupo en facebook que esta en mi perfil.**

**Besitos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com/ groups /betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía.**

**Advertencias por alto contenido sexual y relaciones de tríos.**

* * *

Un silencio tenebroso cubrió el lugar. Sinceramente no sabía dónde meterme. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de mi comportamiento. Pero la verdad es que no me arrepentía para nada. No sabía qué era lo que me pasaba con ellos, pero literalmente me volvían loca, perdía totalmente el juicio.

Edward nos miraba con extrema cautela y Emmett tenía una sonrisa muy abierta en su rostro. Creo que este hombre no se podía tomar nada en serio. Y yo, bueno, me encontraba en espera del juicio final. Sabía que si me insultaba sería con mucha razón, me lo tenía merecido. Más cuando no hace ni diez minutos que me encontraba cenando en su compañía. Nadie rompía este silencio absoluto... y mis ganas de salir corriendo aumentaban sin lugar a dudas.

—Creí haberte pedido que le explicaras a la señorita lo ocurrido en el restaurante, no que comenzases una fiesta con ella —bromeó Edward como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

¿Qué? Aquí estaban todos completamente locos.

—Sólo la convencía de que la loca de tu prima está detrás de tus huesos, ¿verdad cielo? — dijo Emmett como si hablase de la marea.

Perpleja miraba a uno y al otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. Esto no podía estar pasando realmente. Era imposible.

—Isabella cálmate. No ocurre nada —susurró Edward muy cerca de mi rostro—. Déjanos solos Emmett, ha sido demasiado para ella por hoy —comentó Edward mientras obligaba al otro a retirarse aunque éste no parecía del todo convencido.

—Adiós cielo —se despidió Emmett con un besito en mi mejilla.

—Te acompaño a tu camarote —afirmó mientras ponía una mano en mi baja espalda. Me sentía como una muñeca entre sus brazos. Una vez en la puerta de mi habitación sentí alivio, como si esa puerta fuera mi salvación, como si tras ella se fuera a aclarar todo el torbellino de pensamientos y emociones que burbujeaban en mi cabeza.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pidió con suavidad. Le miré y en sus ojos pude encontrar serenidad, que de forma inusual me tranquilizaba. Abrí la puerta dejándole entrar. ¿Acaso podría hacer otra cosa?

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —pregunté despacio intentando retrasar lo que me tiene que decir.

—No, ven —ordenó arrogante con una sonrisa como signo inaudito de ello.

Caminé hacia él hasta colocarme justo delante de sus rodillas, sintiéndome muy pequeña frente a su enorme seguridad. Con un leve gesto de sus ojos me indicó que me sentara en su regazo. Dudé un momento pero inevitablemente acaté su orden silenciosa.

Joder, este hombre ardía. Su piel parecía que me quemaba despacio. Era como una rica tortura.

—¿Compraste tú el billete para el viaje? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras jugaba con las hebras de mi cabello.

—Eh, no exactamente —comenté un tanto confundida por la pregunta y por lo atontada que me tenía su toque.

—¿Eres consciente de que este crucero es especial para solteros? —cuestionó nuevamente, ocasionando que todo el aire que había en mis pulmones se esfumara por arte de magia. Era imposible. Eso quería decir que no era nada extraño estar con un tío hace cinco minutos y luego al rato liarte con otro. Mierda, no podía ser. Solamente quería despejarme. ¿Dónde mierda me habían metido ese par?

Incapaz de aceptar del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, comencé a sentir como la habitación giraba a mi alrededor. Escuchaba como me llamaban a lo lejos pero la inconsciencia me ganó.

.

.

.

La tenue luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana despertándome lentamente.

Recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse tras mis ojos. Emmett. Edward. La cena. Mi beso con Emmett para la posterior aparición de Edward y la confesión sobre este crucero.

Todo pasaba muy rápido y se repetía una y otra vez. ¿Que mierda iba a hacer ahora?

No entendía como se les ocurrió a esas desubicadas meterme en este barco. No estaba preparada para un cambio así. Podía aceptar que tanto Edward como Emmett me atraían como loca pero eso no significaba que tuviera sexo con ambos. Hubo un tiempo en mi adolescencia en que ni siquiera lo pensaría. Es más tenía aquella fantasía. Mierda Isabella, deja de pensar estupideces.

Me senté de golpe. ¿Qué iba yo a hacer en un barco como este? Puta madre, lo peor era que después de ese beso con Emmett y de sentir el caliente toque de Edward, ansiaba con locura mucho más. Sólo pensarlo provocaba que mi cuerpo palpitara dolorosamente.

Una intensa mirada color esmeralda me observaba desde una cómoda silla. Pronto mis ojos dejaron su cara para centrarme en su duro pecho y abdomen. Mierda, si que estaba trabajado. Pasé mi lengua por los labios. Ansiedad, deseo... Podía notar como mis labios íntimos de mojaban rápidamente.

—¿Mejor? —cuestionó despacio. Me limité a asentir, pues no encontraba mi voz. Fui a salir de debajo de las sábanas pero caí en la cuenta de que tan solo un tanga minúsculo decoraba mis cuerpo. Mierda, seguro ya me vio toda desnuda. Pero lejos de molestarme me excitaba más.

Debo estar completamente loca.

—Te dejo un momento para que te cambies —comentó antes de cruzar la puerta.

Madre del amor hermoso.

Me deshice del tanga para colocarme otro al instante con un sostén a juego. Un short con su camisa negra. Cepillé como pude mi cabello hasta estar mínimamente presentable. Más tarde me ducharía. Estaba un tanto nerviosa de saber que él se encontraba al otro lado de esa puerta. Era más que conocedora de que él había notado como le acababa de mirar.

Alrededor de la cafetera me lo encontré.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —pregunté directa al grano. No tenía caso hacerse la boba.

—No creí conveniente dejarte sola después de que te desplomaras en mis brazos —comentó con su espalda apoyada en la encimera y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Aunque ya se había puesto su camisa. Toda una pena.

—Ya, me imagino —dije un tanto borde. Intentando que se largara por donde había venido pero no sé por qué tenía la sensación de que no sería tan fácil.

—Me atraes Isabella y a Emmett también, pero eso ya lo sabes —susurró mirándome fijamente a los ojos llegando a intimidarme. Me sentía atrapada.

—Yo no puedo... —afirmé decidida a pesar de todo.

—Sí que puedes cariño, sólo tienes que dejarte llevar por lo que tu cuerpo pide —me intentaba convencer seductoramente.

—No, yo no tengo esos gustos —le contradecía intentando que se olvidara de mí como una opción. Aunque de forma inevitable no pude evitar recordar que justamente el estar con dos hombre al mismo tiempo fue mi mayor fantasía en mi juventud.

Debía estar completamente loca para siquiera considerarlo.

—Sí te gusta, vi como le besaste... Te vuelve loca, pero también soy consciente de cómo me miras —afirmó muy cerca de mi rostro.

—No es cierto —dije tajante queriendo evadir sus palabras.

—Sé que lo quieres, Emmett a tu espalda tomando con fuerza tus pechos y frotando su dura polla contra tu firme culo mientras yo poseo tu boca y follo tu estrecho coñito con mis dedos —aseveró con un voz ronca que llegó a todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

—No —dije débilmente. La calentura era descomunal al escucharle al hablar tan sucio. Maldita si no lo quería.

—Lo deseas... Tus ojos lo gritan a los cuatro vientos —susurró sobre mis labios para luego mordisquearlos con ansias pero sin darme más. Dejándome jadeando de necesidad. Mojada y adolorida por su rudo toque.

—Más —suspiré sintiéndome de lo más frustrada.

—Quiero una respuesta. ¿Estás dispuesta a ser nuestra? —preguntó a la vez que lamía mis labios hinchados y tomaba mi mano para acariciar su duro miembro.

—No me hagas esto —susurré débil mientras frotaba sus hinchada carne.

—Tienes hasta mañana por la noche pequeña —susurró antes de meter su lengua en mi boca saqueando todo y un breve masajeo sobre mis labios íntimos. Pero todo intento de satisfacción desapareció en un segundo por la puerta.

Dejándome sola, adolorida y con una calentura de los mil demonios. Mierda, necesitaba calmar este fuego.

Tomé una almohada del armario, me deshice de toda esta estorbosa ropa y una vez completamente desnuda toqué la almohada con lentitud sintiendo un poco suave la textura. Lo coloqué en medio de la cama y la monté como un caballo. El recuerdo de sus besos y palabras me acompañaba mientras me frotaba contra la almohada. Imaginando que era su dura polla la que tocaba mi intimidad húmeda y deseosa. Gemidos y jadeos salían de entre mis labios sin poder evitarlos. Pellizcaba y toqueteaba mis pechos con premura. El placer y el gusto me erizaban todos los bellos. Sus nombres se escapaban de mis labios sin poder reprimirme. Era más fuerte que yo este fuego que burbujeaba en mi sangre. Parecía que si no me corría pronto explotaría. Jodida mierda que me han hecho. Frotaba con gran intensidad mi coño contra la almohada de forma que mi botoncito se llevara la mejor parte. Mojaba mis dedos en saliva y los pasaba por mis pechos provocando que me estremeciera de placer. Mis paredes se estrechaban de forma dolorosa. Froté mis pezones de forma rítmica teniendo como consecuencia que pequeñas sacudidas se apoderaran de mi cuerpo hasta que mi más que ansiado orgasmo se apoderara de mí ocasionando que cayera desmadejada sobre la cama con la imagen de Edward, Emmett y yo. Tal como él lo había descrito.

.

.

.

No queriendo pensar absolutamente en nada me metí bajo la ducha. Realmente lo estaba considerando y eso era lo peor. La imagen que apareció en mi mente después de ese orgasmo era de lo más tentadora. Pero no lo más racional. Que persona en sus cinco sentidos sucumbiría a eso. El problema era justo ese, yo no estaba con ningún sentido.

Sequé mi cuerpo y cabello de forma apresurada. Me coloqué un bikini y un toreo. Necesitaba echar al olvido lo ocurrido. Me daba un poco de pena pues nunca había usado un traje de baño tipo tanga. Si no fuese por ese detalle no sería tan malo, pero era el más decente. Llegué a las piscinas, donde había música electrónica bastante alta. Muchas chicas bailaban de un modo bastante descarado. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, era la evidencia de donde me encontraba. Llegué a una hamaca que se encontraba vacía. Me deshice del toreo y me acosté a tomar algo de sol sobre la toalla que ya estaba colocada.

—Señorita, su piña colada —dijo un camarero después de unos cinco minutos de estar allí. Me quedé mirando un tanto extrañada.

—Perdone, creo que se equivoca —le dije con una sonrisa.

—La mandan los caballeros —dijo amable señalando disimuladamente la cabeza hacia la derecha. Seguí su señal encontrándome allí con mi tortura personal. Emmett me dedicó una sonrisa magistral y, cómo no, Edward me guiñó un ojo mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Pronto ni como dos chicas se acercaban a ellos y se sentaban muy cerca de ellos. No me gustó que esas tipas estén con ellos.

Llevé mi vista hacia la piña colada. Hice una mueca y me volví a recostar olvidándome de esta.

Me estaba tostando. Me daría un baño para luego irme al camarote. Tenía una reflexión que hacer y las risitas estúpidas de esas huecas no me habían ayudado a tomar una decisión. Sabía que si cedía ninguna estúpida se les acercaría más. Pero no estaba bien... Sabía que terminaría bien dañada. Pero eso que acaso pensaba que podía tener algo serio después de Demetri. No, nadie ocuparía su lugar. Un torbellino de pensamientos se entremezclaba en mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo exigía una cosa pero mi cabeza me decía que era una completa locura. ¿A quién hacer caso?

Me senté al borde de la piscina y, poco a poco, fui descendiendo hasta quedar sumergida en esa agua levemente cálida. Nadé un poco por la piscina hasta la otra parte de la piscina pero me vi acorralada. Era Edward.

Su sola presencia me ponía nerviosa haciéndome temblar.

—¿Te has decidido ya? —preguntó muy cerca de mi oído. Negué lentamente, no sabiendo como lo tomaría.

—Vas a rechazar lo que tanto quieres —afirmó molesto.

—Todavía no he respondido —dije segura.

—Dime Isabella, ¿que tienen de malo divertirse y pasarlo bien? —me cuestionó nuevamente. Embobada por su belleza no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla.

—Nada, sólo no estoy preparada para algo así —susurré anhelando un abrazo. Hace tanto que no tenía la protección de un hombre.

—¿Cambiaría algo si te damos el tiempo que te prometí en la cena hasta que estés lista pero mientras estás por separado con nosotros? —musitó sobre mis labios. Enredé sin poder evitarlo mis brazos en su cuello y me alcé a besarle despacio. Edward simplemente se dejó hacer mientras acariciaba mi culo.

—Lo pensaré. Nos vemos esta noche —le dije antes de despedirme con una mordida.

.

.

.

El tiempo se había esfumado. No me había dado tiempo para decidirme. Caminaba hacia la barandilla donde anoche me besé con Emmett. Ese era el lugar de queda. Y la verdad es que no tenía nada claro. Mi cuerpo me grita que me deje caer pero mi cabeza me advierte del peligro.

Un vestido verde eléctrico en pico me acompañaba esta noche. Era hermoso sin duda, pero me costaba mucho llevar estas prendas que obviamente mostraban mucho más de lo que tapaban. Inspiré hondo para coger fuerza para este momento para el cual no estaba preparada de ninguna forma.

En menos de un segundo dos pares de gemas se encontraban sobre mi cuerpo.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro, parece que Bella anda indecisa... ¿Cuál será su elección?**

**Espero sus respuestas.**

**Un besito.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Betas FFAD.**

**www facebook com/ groups/ betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen tan solo la trama es mía.**

**Contienes escenas de carácter sexual y fuertes.**

* * *

Podía sentir como sus ojos me recorrían de arriba abajo sin ningún reparo. Ni se inmutaban en disimular siquiera. Pero la verdad era que si a Edward no le había importado ni un poco que me hubiese estado besando con su amigo, ¿qué podía yo esperar ahora? O al menos eso fue lo que demostró. La intensidad de sus miradas podrían hacer sonrojar a cualquiera, pero, para ser sincera, yo no podía hablar cuando estaba haciendo lo mismo, tal vez no con el mismo descaro. Caminé despacio hacia ellos, acercándome con cada paso a la toma de decisión, una que no había sido capaz de tomar. Era una completa locura, pero todas esas sensaciones me picaban de una forma que era imposible controlarme. Las ansias por sentir más de lo poco ofrecido me incitaban a abalanzarme sobre ellos. Pero no, tenía que ser cauta. No quería acabar dañada de esta mierda.

Al final de cuenta era muy sencillo, podía tener una estancia amargada o podía pasarlo bien por un mes y medio para luego regresar a mi aburrida y tediosa rutina. La segunda opción me llamaba como loca.

—Isabella, ha llegado el momento. ¿Cuál es tu elección? —preguntó Edward directamente saltándose el preliminar del saludo. Ciertamente lo entiendo, no tendría caso el paripé si al final le voy a decir que no. El problema es que no sé qué decir. Les miré a ambos. Evaluándolos con la mirada. Aunque quisiera no podría decir cuál me atrae más. Emmett tiene una dulce simpatía y un toque picaresco que me encantaba, a la vez, me había más que demostrado su lado pasional. Y Edward, ¿qué podía decir de él?, ese hombre era todo magnetismo y fuego, había comprobado que no necesitaba tocarme para dejarme con una calentura del demonio.

—Yo… lo intentaré —susurré después de lo que pareció un siglo donde tan sólo el sonido del mar se escuchaba. Como si fuera una tercera persona escuché mis propias palabras. Todavía no podía creer lo que había dicho. No podía creerlo, era más que consciente de que mi cuerpo vivía anhelando esto. Anoche sólo fue el despertar después de tanto tiempo. Y luego todo lo ocurrido con Edward ha provocado que ansíe más y más. Mis anhelos no iban a morir tan pronto.

No sabía en que terminaría la noche, si es que mi reestreno en este terreno comenzaría ahora. Al mismo tiempo me encontraba temerosa y ansiosa por el nuevo futuro a corto plazo.

Edward me observaba con una sonrisa de lo más satisfactoria. Sus ojos brillaban de un modo tan particular que nunca había apreciado en una mirada. Era sorprendente como la maravilla que emanaban de esos luceros podría generarte una extraña sensación de bienestar. Emmett no se quedaba atrás, lejos de contenerse me tomó entre sus brazos con abundante energía, demostrándome cuanto le había alegrado mi decisión. Ahí me di cuenta que él era más impulsivo mientras Edward más controlador.

Fue en ese entonces, al estar rodeada por esos hermosos hombres, que caí en la cuenta de que todavía era una chiquilla y que tenía derecho a disfrutar de la vida. Aunque nada de ello cambiaría lo vivido con mi difunto esposo.

—Que bueno nena que nos hayas elegido —clamaba el moreno de ojos azules abrazado a mi cuerpo.

—Vamos a cenar, hay mucho que celebrar —musitó un Edward con una sonrisa de lo más jovial pero con un deje picaresco en su voz. Rápidamente me vi empujada hacia donde ellos querían. Pero lejos de resistirme, me dejé llevar de lo más feliz. Sabía que podía ser valorada como una chica fácil pero no me sentía así. Era joven, con veinticinco años, me había quedado sola en un país que no era el mío. Únicamente tenía mis amigas, las cuales nunca me habían fallado, pero ambas tenían sus vidas. Tres años y medios de conocerlas en ese trabajo y siempre habían una lealtad y un cariño entrañable. Ellas no escogerían esto porque sí.

Poco después me encontraba ingresando a un camarote que se encontraba al otro lado de barco. Entré con Emmett a mi lado y su mano en mi trasero, la había colocado sin ningún reparo, tampoco era como si me molestase.

Una habitación cálida y masculina, cierto olor a tabaco y a hombre se apreciaba en el entorno. No era muy fuerte pero te seducía de un modo tan sinuoso y delicado que podría pasar desapercibido. En medio de la sala se encontraba una mesa para tres personas, con la cena recién servida. La forma delicada en la que se encontraba colocada cada utensilio le daba un toque de glamour pero al mismo tiempo era sencillo, sin tener ninguna dificultad en saber usar cada cosa como se debe.

Edward retiró un poco la silla del centro invitándome a sentarme por medio de su mirada. Separándome del otro hombre caminé con sutileza hacia él. Antes de sentarme le miré entre mis pestañas un tanto coqueta mientras mordisqueaba mi labio inferior. Disfrutaba tanto picándolo, era algo que saboreé mucho haciendo en la piscina. Y la verdad, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Era hermoso sentir su alteración y cierta ira en sus rasgos faciales. Me encantaría verlo cuando llegue a su máximo apogeo y se corra con fuerza. Sólo el imaginármelo causaba que me mojase sin ningún remedio. La tensión sexual era evidente entre los tres.

—Estas preciosa mujer pero eres malvada —susurró con voz ronca mientras descendía una de sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis nalgas para darme un dulce y exquisito pellizco que por poco me hace gemir de gusto. Con una sonrisa ladina por nuestro juego sexual más que evidente me acomodé despacio en la silla para que pudiese ver bien mi culito parado.

Una sonora carcajada nos acompañó al instante.

—Creo que será un mes y medio de lo más entretenido —dijo Emmett con la ironía brillando en sus ojos. Me preguntaba seriamente por qué. Pero pronto esa cuestión quedó congelada por el hecho de ver a ambos hombres mirándose de un modo fijo e impenetrable. Ninguno parpadeaba ni decía nada. Verde y azul completamente conectados. Un tanto sorprendida me quedé mirándoles perpleja, pareciese como si estuviesen teniendo una conversación mental y privada. Jolines. No era para tanto o sí.

—Muy gracioso —susurró Edward de pronto siguiéndole la broma a Emmett.

¿En serio? ¿Qué había sido todo ese juego de miradas?

En seguida se sentaron a la mesa sin ninguna pena. Miraba de uno a otro con cierto recelo. Pero lo dejé pasar. Era lo mejor por ahora.

Una rica y caliente sopa estaba servida.

—Bueno, ¿a qué os dedicáis? —pregunté intentando romper con ese silencio un tanto extraño.

—Edward es ingeniero y pintor aficionado y yo tan solo arquitecto —explicó Emmett suavemente haciéndome sonreír. Su forma de ser tan espontánea me hacía sentir bien y reír, algo que no hacía sinceramente desde... No podía recordarle ahora, era momento de continuar.

—Vaya, interesante —musité antes de dar un sorbo al contenido de la cuchara.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Edward mirándome con curiosidad.

—Secretaria —susurré no dándole mucha importancia.

—Una secretaria sexy, tu jefe debe de estar loquito —sugirió Emmett en tono perverso.

—Nah... Ustedes sí que deben tener locas al personal femenino —le continúe la broma al moreno.

—¿Y qué proyectos tienes en mente para el futuro? —investigó Edward con interés.

—No he pensado en ello —contesté un tanto confundida por su pregunta.

—En eso no se piensa Isabella. Viene solo... Los sueños no se planifican —susurró con intensidad. Se notaba que verdaderamente pensaba de ese modo. Y no le quitaba razón, pero lo que menos yo he tenido en este tiempo son sueños. Algo que conseguir y por lo que luchar.

No estaba dispuesta a descubrirme a ese nivel, lo mejor era evadir la respuesta. Así que asentí en silencio.

—Bueno nena, no te preocupes... Eres joven, tienes tiempo para ello —señaló Emmett mientras le dedica al cobrizo una mirada peculiar.

—Brindemos por unas vacaciones placenteras de lo más entretenida —propuso Edward con una mirada viciosa mientras humedecía sus labios con sus rojiza lengua.

Una oleada de placer me recorrió erizando cada uno de los poros de mi piel. Levantando mi copa le miré con absoluta intensidad. Luego a Emmett que me veía de forma perversa, me desnudaba literalmente. El recuerdo de su candente beso se repetía en mi retina queriendo y ansiando mucho más. Justamente ahora necesitaba liberarme de toda esta tensión. Mi centro palpitaba codiciosamente en busca de saciedad.

El fresco vino me parecía un aperitivo en cuanto a todo lo que deseaba. Quería sentarme en su regazo y frotarme duro contra sus miembros erectos mientras me devoraban literalmente la boca.

Maldita sea este enorme deseo que me corroía por las venas.

—Voy por el postre —anunció Edward con hambre en su mirada.

Mis ojos se fijaron en Emmett. Dios, me moría porque este enorme calor explotase de una vez.

—Ven nena, pongámonos cómodos en el sofá —invitó con voz oscura haciendo que me estremeciera y que mis labios íntimos temblasen.

Caminé despacio hacia el sillón pero ni siquiera llegué a dar un paso cuando un par de brazos fuertes me voltearon estampándome contra su duro abdomen. Un sonoro jadeo de asombro y excitación se escapó de entre mis labios. Pero ningún pensamiento cruzaba mi mente cuando el moreno se apoderó de mis labios con brusquedad y me tomaba por el trasero, alzándome y restregándome contra su dura polla. Su lengua invadía mi boca con fuerza, ocasionando que me mojara mucho más... Me ponía tanto su agresividad, me hacía sentir viva. Sin más descendió por mi cuello lamiendo, besando, mordiendo, para luego volver a morder. Gemidos incontrolados salían de entre mis labios. Dios, me frotaba contra él pero no era suficiente... Necesitaba de su toque entre mis labios íntimos. Que me penetrase con fuerza. Sentirme llena... Había sido mucho tiempo y la promesa de placer me causaba ansiarlo con mucha más fuerza e intensidad.

—Emmett... Ashh... Más —jadeaba de forma incoherente.

Sus manos rápidamente magrearon mi trasero bajo el vestido. Caímos de pronto sentados en el sofá. Acariciaba mi intimidad con suavidad y delicadeza. Un opuesto radical al modo en que me besaba. Hizo a un lado mi tanguita y abrió mis labios con lentitud haciéndome gemir desesperada, giré mi cabeza inquieta mientras él descendía sus besos por entre medio de mis pechos. Al hacerlo me encontré con unos orbes verdes que me miraban con avaricia. Sus ojos fijos en mi sexo caliente y mojado, deseoso de satisfacción. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue encontrar su duro y grueso miembro entre sus manos. Se masturbaba de forma dura mientras yo estaba en manos de su mejor amigo. Un nuevo gemido salió de entre mis labios junto a una nueva oleada de placer mientras me seguía mojando como si tal cosa fuese posible. Un grueso dedo me atravesó al momento provocando que gimiera muy alto y continuó follándome con él. La intensidad de las sensaciones que mi cuerpo sentía me impedía pensar siquiera. Y aunque no quisiera ser una escandalosa me resultaba imposible. El saber que Edward observaba cada detalle de como los dedos del moreno entraban en mi intimidad y se perdían en su interior para luego volver a salir totalmente empapados, me volvía completamente loca. Mis paredes se estrechaban cada vez más y aprisionaban sus dedos dificultándole el movimiento. Intensos jadeos se me escapaban mientras me aproximaba al orgasmo. Con mis ojos busqué al cobrizo y lo que vi me hizo explotar de un modo tan sublime e inimaginable. Sus manos recorriendo su duro falo mientras cerraba sus ojos como mayor signo de placer. Su cara descompuesta por su placer hizo que me cerrara más si fuera posible sobre los grandes dedos de Emmett, a la vez que éste acariciaba mi clítoris de forma delicada ocasionando que cayese nuevamente en un abismo desconocido para mí. Los nombres de ambos fueron pronunciados de forma tortuosa mientras los últimos temblores sacudían mi cuerpo .

* * *

**Bueno parece que Bella ha sucumbido a los encantos de estos hombres... Me pregunto si será así cuándo la burbuja de la lujuria desaparezca.**

**Un besito y gracias por esos precioso reviews que en muchas ocasiones me hacen reír.**

**Que tengan un buen fin de semana.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Betas FFAD.

www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo la trama es mía.**

**Aviso por alto contenido sexual y por relaciones de tres.**

* * *

Una vez estuvo tranquila mi respiración, fui más que consciente de las dimensiones del enorme miembro de Emmett. Podía sentir su gran virilidad en contacto con la tierna carne de mi intimidad. Todavía con su pantalón puesto. Madre mía, no quiero ni imaginármela sin telas de por medio. Me va a romper. Un leve cosquilleo recorrió mi vulva mientras un escalofrío se expandía por todo mi cuerpo.

La tentación me mataba, y sin poder evitarlo comencé a desabrochar un botoncito de su blusa y luego otro, descubriendo, poco a poco, un nuevo tercio de piel morena. Pronto sus pezones marrón clarito estuvieron ante mis ojos provocando que gimiera vergonzosamente. Continué mi trabajo de deshacerme de esa estorbosa prenda. Absteniéndome de lamer y chupar esas puntas un tanto alzadas que tanto me llamaban. Su abdomen fibroso y muy marcado quedó a mi disposición en poco tiempo. Con mis manos palpaba su duro estómago hasta llegar a mi ansiada zona en forma de V que me llevaría a esa parte de su anatomía que me provocaba hasta la locura.

La imagen que concurría ante mis ojos me producía escalofríos de satisfacción. De tan perfecto que era parecía totalmente irreal.

El estridente sonido de un teléfono móvil me sacó de mi innegable estado de lujuria. Un tanto desorientada me aparté un poco de su piel. Emmett reticente al alejamiento de mi contacto me sostuvo firmemente.

—Es de la empresa —anunció Edward aunque no estaba muy segura de dónde se encontraba.

—Mierda —maldijo Emmett con voz ronca—Perdona tesoro, me temo que esta llamada me va a retrasar bastante, prometo recompensarte —susurró poniendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra antes de depositar un tenue y suave beso sobre mis labios.

Al darme cuenta como habían girado los acontecimientos,me coloqué bien el vestido y el tanga. No sabía cómo terminaría la noche pero me moría porque Emmett cumpliera su promesa y si pudiera ser ya, mejor que mejor. Mientras podría disfrutar plenamente de cómo Edward nos mira con el hambre de un depredador que no tardará en abalanzarse sobre su presa.

Me ponía tanto observar como el cobrizo me miraba. Su cara era de auténtica satisfacción. De mi mente no se quitaba la sensación de que le excitaba en demasía el mirar como dos personas se entregan al placer carnal. ¿Sería acaso un voyeur en toda regla?

Sentándome de una forma más o menos honrada busqué con la mirada al cobrizo que se encontraba junto en frente mía al otro lado de la sala. Al mismo tiempo vi de refilón como el moreno se encerraba en una de las habitaciones de aquella estancia, la cual, me daba cuenta a estas horas, era mucho más grande que la mía. Fijé mi mirada en Edward que tenía plasmada una sonrisa amplia y traviesa en su rostro. Con un leve signo de sus dedos me indicó que me acercara hacia su presencia. Pareciese que tenía ganas de jugar. Caminé despacio hacia él. Todavía no entendía la razón por la que me gustaba tanto molestarlo.

—Eres una traviesa, debería castigarte —dijo con una voz caliente y estimulante, generando que mis pezones se alzaran de acuerdo con esa promesa.

—¿Cómo sería ese castigo? —cuestioné mientras pasaba mi lengua húmeda por mis labios resecos e hinchados. Un gruñido fuerte fue su única respuesta, aunque lo que no sé es si fue de satisfacción o en desacuerdo. Dudaba mucho que fuese eso último.

—Te llevaré a tu camarote porque si no lo último que haremos es ir lentamente —afirmó un tanto molesto, pero sobretodo consigo mismo. Negué brevemente con la cabeza y le seguí. Caminando de tras de él observé como andaba con las manos en los bolsillos en una postura totalmente chulesca. Pareciese que de pronto aparecería la chica de Pantene y diría "_porque yo lo valgo_".

Joder, estoy completamente loca, juntarme con el moreno está causando estragos en mi cabeza. Dejando al olvido esa estupidez fijé toda mi vista en el señor culo que tenía Edward. Redondito y duro. Daban unas ganas tremendas de apretarlo, manosearlo e incluso de morderlo. Estos hombres eran de lo más irresistible. De vez en cuando notaba como Edward me miraba de reojo, lo que me provocaba que riese entre dientes sin ningún tipo de reparo en ello.

Una vez en mi camarote me disculpé para ir a cambiarme de ropa, me puse un short más decente que encontré con una camisa de tiras sin sostén. La verdad es que después de todo lo ocurrido no tenía caso venirme con remilgos. Claro, tampoco es que tuviese la oportunidad de tapar algo.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —le pregunté caminando hacia la sala que era dónde se encontraba.

—Una copa de whiski estaría bien —comentó mientras me hacía un repaso de arriba abajo. Le serví tranquilamente su copa mientras repasaba su imagen sentado en el sofá. Se veía hermoso con las piernas abiertas en pleno signo de poder. Era tan condenadamente sexy que me provocaba que perdiese el aliento.

Arrebatándome la copa de la mano y, al mismo tiempo, tirando de mí hasta hacerme caer de culo sobre sus muslos duros y fuertes. Jadeé sorprendida mientras veía como se llevaba el líquido dorado a sus labios rellenos. ¡Maldición!

Pequeños besos húmedos y calientes comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello. Lentos y tortuosos. Matándome de la ansiedad por querer mucho más. Un beso fogoso en condiciones y que arrasara con todo era lo que quería.

—Jodida mujer, me enloqueces —gruñó con voz ronca y varonil causando que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se erizaran en consecuencia. Gemí débilmente sin poder evitar los estragos que provocaba en mi piel.

Apuró el trago de su copa eliminando todo su contenido.

Despacio se separó de mi cuerpo buscando una pizca de cordura. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho requiriendo un poco de sensatez.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuándo te casaste? —preguntó Edward en un tono de voz cauto. Como si supiera que era un tema esquivo por mi parte.

Su pregunta me sorprendió consiguiendo que palideciera repentinamente. Demetri. Su rostro y sus ojos aparecieron en mi mente. Te sentirías tan avergonzado de lo que he hecho. De a lo que he accedido.

Las imágenes de todo lo acontecido esta noche comenzaron a rondarme. Les había dicho "lo intentaré", pero lejos de ello me había lanzado a la acción sin ninguna pena. ¡Madre! No quería sentir que me arrepentía. No necesitaba la culpa por caer tan bajo.

—Olvida la pregunta —afirmó el cobrizo un tanto evasivo.

—Diecinueve —murmuré en voz baja, respondiendo sin saber el por qué de su cuestión. Al mismo tiempo que aceptaba cuan poco había vivido antes de ser una señora.

Sentí como Edward se levantaba conmigo al alza. Me llevaba al dormitorio dónde me depositó sobre la acolchada cama. Sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado y cansado. Capaz me había afectado todo esto mucho más de lo que creía.

—Descansa nena —susurró sobre mis labios antes de dejar un suave pico en ellos.

Al cerrar los ojos sólo podía encontrarme con esos orbes que me miraban acusadores y decepcionados. Sin poder evitarlo pequeñas lágrimas se formaban. Me pregunto cuándo será el día que pueda vivir sin este tormento.

Los chicos, sin proponérselos, me ayudaban a olvidarme de todo este dolor. Dejando a Demetri en un segundo plano. No puedo obviar el sentir que si te hubiese contado la verdad, mi vida sería diferente aunque me ganase tu odio. Pero ahora esta gran culpa se mete en medio y no me deja vivir. Una vida convertida en un infierno por unos padres que dejan mucho que desear.

La gran cuestión es: ¿sirve de algo tanto arrepentimiento? La respuesta es no, por mucho que quiera nada cambiará las cosas. Y haber sido una chica inocente que no sabía lo que hacía no era excusa.

La gran controversia de pensamientos me llevó a los brazos de Morfeo, dónde dos pares de ojos tenían su mirada fija en mi cuidado.

La tenue luz clara de la mañana se filtró a través de mis ojos provocando que me removiese incómoda. Una vez dada por vencida al no poder dormir, me levanté como resorte un tanto molesta. Nuevamente desperté en braguitas, parece que se estaba haciendo costumbre.

Una ducha cálida y rápida despejó un poco el mal humor que afloraba en mi interior al ser despertada.

Caminando por los largos pasillos del buque en busca de un lugar para desayunar algo rico. Con una minifalda roja y un top negro. Llegué a un local que era de desayunos franceses. Los olores de los croissants causaban que mi estómago se quejara como signo de protesta. Aquí sería. No sé porque me daba que iba a salir con un par de kilos de más de este crucero.

Me senté en una de las mesas que colindaban a los grandes ventanales. El local era pequeño y acogedor. Me encantaba.

—Buen día, señorita. ¿Qué le gustaría ordenar? —indagó un señor con una vestimenta muy formal, manteniendo una postura más que educada. Siempre había amado el comportamiento de los camareros de los restaurantes de alto standing. Mi difunto esposo y yo no nos lo podíamos permitir a menudo pero yo disfrutaba con la educación y el buen trato.

—Un sándwich vegetal especial y un cappuccino —contesté segura ante su pregunta. Tenía muy claro lo que se me apetecía.

—Por supuesto, mademoiselle —respondió el caballero realizando una reverencia.

Pronto la comida estuvo servida en la pequeña mesa mientras yo me deleitaba con el pasar de los jóvenes. Todos alrededor de los veinte años. Algunos más reservados, otros más exuberantes que no hacían otra cosa que llamar la atención. Lo cual era odioso.

El rico dulce en forma de luna era un pecado literalmente. Tan suave y pringoso de caramelo líquido, que causaba estragos en mi estómago, pequeños sonidos de placer se me escapaban sin quererlo.

Al levantar mi mirada me encontré con unos ojos azules fríos que nada tenía que ver con la calidez de la de Emmett. Una sonrisa espeluznante se localizaba en su cara. Me parecía maliciosa. Continué con mi cappuccino haciendo caso omiso a esa sensación. Intimidada por el modo en que me acosaba. Acabé de comer y desaparecí del local después de dejar una generosa propina.

.

.

.

Después de dar como diez vueltas al lugar encontré el spa. Quería meterme en la sauna para pensar. El calor siempre me había ayudado a ver las cosas con claridad. Necesitaba respuestas. Tomar una decisión de una vez, no podía seguir debatiéndome entre el sí y el no. Era una mujer adulta y firme. El pasado era algo que tenía que quedar atrás porque simplemente necesitaba encontrar estabilidad. Había que buscar el modo y lo conseguiría. Todo lo que tengo hoy es por mi objetividad ante los problemas.

El calor comenzaba a aumentar. Me encantaba sentir como mis poros se iban abriendo y enrojeciendo ante el exceso de bochorno en esa habitación. Cerré los ojos dejando mi mente en blanco pero rápidamente me vi interrumpida con la entrada de alguien al lugar. Pero si se suponía que durante media hora tenía para mí sola ese servicio.

El pánico me invadió sin ningún remedio al ver el individuo que se acercaba a mi persona.

* * *

**Dudas? Problemas?**

**Me pregunto que querrá el tipo aunque tampoco es que sea muy difícil de imaginar.**

**Besitos, nuevamente les invito a unirse al grupo de facebook, el link está en mi biografía.**


End file.
